


The Chronicles of a Sorceress' Intervention

by GrimGraveyard



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cheating, Cuckquean, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Made Them Do It kind of, Magic Meddling, Out of Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: She had been tasked by the Goddess Hylia to watch over the Triforce, to guard the Timelines. For eternity she did her task diligently, never stepping foot outside her temple and only ever watching over souls without interfering even when the Soul of the Hero of Legend catches her attention. But when Hylia sheds her own divine duties to bind herself to the Hero, the Guardian of Time decides get revenge by making sure Link will never be hers; not in any timeline.After all, if the Goddess Hylia could forsake her duties and play with her favoured champion then who's to say the Guardian couldn't do the same?
Relationships: Cia/Link (Legend of Zelda), Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Kina/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Karane, Link/Orielle, Link/Peatrice (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue - Of Spite and Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian of Time had always upheld her duty, charged by Goddess Hylia herself. But when the same Goddess binds herself to Link, the Guardian swears to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

In a temple deep in a forest at the edge of creation, far away from mortal eyes, there lived an enigmatic woman who was tasked by the goddess Hylia to watch over the Triforce – the sacred relic left behind by the three goddesses – and the timelines that forever spanned the fates of all who lived.  
A guardian of dimensions and time, the woman was blessed with magic some would argue was because she was the Goddess of Time herself while others speculated she was a sorceress, (some referring to her as a Deity-Human) but none knew her true origins. Using this magic, she could see across the ages, over worlds and dimensions alike, and read the fates of every single soul who has lived, lives, and will live, but never interfere. This was her duty.

None can say when it happened; she was the Past, Present, and Future. She was the Balance and the Beginning. But one day something happened; a unique soul caught the woman’s attention – a soul unlike any other she had and would ever witness. The soul was bright like a star, eternally reborn when the land of Hyrule’s need was greatest. It radiated kindness and courage and the Guardian’s curiosity grew stronger.

She saw endless incarnations of this soul, each as courageous as the last with a sharp mind. They were garbed in the green of fields with sword in hand, more often than not wielding the blade left behind by Hylia herself to vanquish the Darkness. Over raging waves, through realms of twilight, over mountains, and through Time itself, this soul was indeed not like any other souls; it was the Soul of the Hero of Legend. 

She found out his name: _Link._ Link the Hero; a man who had once given his life to save the land of Hyrule despite living a life of suffering that was meant to temper him into what he now was.

The Guardian kept watch over him with limited interference. A portion of her power, resting within a certain ocarina, helped the young Hero, but she never interacted with him. She was happy to have been there for him in his time of need and at the time that had been enough.  
Curiosity became infatuation. Perhaps because of her isolation, the Guardian eventually fell in love with the Hero. His form did not matter to her; it was his soul whom she came to love regardless of incarnation. She swooned when she watched him fight, cheered when he helped the unfortunate, and wept for his sorrow. Soon her days became nothing more than lamenting her unrequited feelings of Love until one day, the Guardian noticed something – something that, like the Hero of Legend, also was eternally reborn and bound to him.

It hurt her like a stab to her heart. The soul, like Link’s, shone brightly, but in the Guardian’s eyes it was a black smear! This other soul was bound to the Hero, eternally reborn as _`Princess Zelda.´_ But the princess wasn’t a mortal by origin.  
Hylia, in that same battle that had claimed the First Hero’s life, had shed her divinity upon death, to keep the evil sealed away in her contingency plan and be reborn as a Hylian. The incarnation and her descendants were bound to Link, ruling Hyrule by divine right. They were always there for him, being rescued or aiding him in his adventures.  
Always there by his side despite having caused him nothing but harm.

The woman unleashed a scream – wordless sound of seething fury – that echoed throughout the forest and rippled through the edge of time. The Goddess Hylia had appointed her to watch over the Triforce, the timelines, infinite lives and Time itself! The Guardian was trapped in her temple, sworn to her eternal duty, and had mourned for her unanswered feelings…and the Goddess who had charged her with this had bound herself to the Hero! Free to walk the world. Free to love.  
To the woman it was the ultimate betrayal; a stab in the back, a spit in the face, and a kick in the teeth. She didn’t deserve Link. The man was selfless and she had exploited that for her own goals.

Time was irrelevant to her; it could’ve been weeks or eons, but she wept and screamed and cursed Hylia’s name over and over as volatile magic crackled around her. It wasn’t fair – it wasn’t fair and damn the Goddesses for this cruel prank that they called Fate! The Goddess Hylia who had afflicted the selfless man with so much suffering was basking in his presence with eyes that reflected her true intentions!

WHAT RIGHT DID SHE HAVE?!

There were no words in any language that could convey her scorn.  
She hated her – hated Hylia for shackling her here, hated the Goddess for fraternizing with the man whom she had brought nothing but misery for years and playing with his emotions!

But then, after who knows how long, something snapped inside of the Guardian. An idea took root and reached as deep as the bowels of the earth and bloomed into a scheme. Her infatuation warped into a desperate desire to possess the soul of the Legendary Hero and her determination was stronger than ever.  
If the Goddess Hylia could forsake her duties and play mortal with her favoured champion then who's to say she couldn't do the same? The holy three – Din, Farore, and Nayru – were long gone in the distant nebula and wouldn’t interfere. 

She may have been betrayed, but she would pay Hylia back a thousand fold if not more! The powers of Time and magic was at her command and by any means necessary, the woman would make sure Link and Hylia – Zelda – would never be bound together, he wouldn’t even look in her direction. In the end, Link would be hers and hers alone!  
But until then, the Guardian of Time would make sure Link would break the Goddess’ heart over and over throughout the entire timelines, no matter how many there were or how often they diverged, starting with the very Beginning.

She saw an ancient Hyrule and a suffering Hero – suffering from Hylia’s hands – and a land taken to the sky in a pillar of light. She saw his adventures up above and down below and the first incarnation of the Goddess – the first Zelda – confessing to manipulating Link’s feelings for the girl so that he could fulfil his destiny.

She bristled. Magic brimmed and materialized around her and crackled like lightning as the Guardian, for the first time in her eternal life, extended her reach into the timelines and did what she had once sworn to never do: meddling.

She saw the land stuck in the sky. She saw Him. She saw Her.  
And then she saw someone else. And a fourth one. Five, six. Yes, those would do. Those were a good start.  
With the aid of magic she got to work, amplifying what already existed within the hearts of these humans. It was like a small nudge in whatever direction the Guardian wanted!  
She smiled a wicked, cruel smile.  
That nudge was the girl named Karane and the direction was Link.


	2. Skyward Saga: A Ceremony Disrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it all begins.

_Harken my words, Goddess-Blood Mortal!  
He will not care for you beyond your need of rescuing.  
He will not glance your way if not necessary.  
His heart is not yours – never was and never will be.  
I have no love for you and neither will he.  
Each pawn I send his way, each era he’s reborn in, will only divide you further.  
My scorn will be your torture. What you charged me with shall be my tools for your suffering.  
As magic runs through my veins and Time is at my command, I shall curse you, Hylia, to an eternity of heartache until you will never want to come back to Hyrule again!  
Such is my vow and your curse!_  
  
  
The Guardian’s magic reached out like invisible tendrils, taking root in her targets hearts and amplifying already existing emotions; even the slightest bit of infatuation or attraction could be amped up and grow strong enough to make the person act on it.  
Her will be done, the time for her vengeance was now. All she needed to do was to give people a little push, let emotions and base desire take the reins while making sure the timelines went the way they were supposed to in the process.  
Link deserved any and all happiness and it was within the Guardian’s powers to grant him several lifetimes’ worth of it to make up what Hylia put him through.  
And in the end, it would be just him and her.

**x.x.x**

It was the era after the First Hero of Hyrule whom had given his life to save his people and his homeland; the fruit of the Hero’s efforts which had sealed his fate to forever reincarnate whenever Hyrule was in danger alongside the Goddess Hylia before she took him with her to the heavens.  
It was a time after the first war over the Triforce when the Darkness had been sealed away and the survivors of humanity had a haven in the skies above. The people lived on several scattered landmasses and with large birds known as Loftwings to help them, the Hylians had managed to survive up in the sky for centuries.  


The annual Wing Ceremony was taking place today and as a young student of the Knight Academy, Link was expected to participate.  
True to his kind and helpful nature, Link, incarnated for the first time, spent most of the morning helping around Skyloft from aiding the elderly, finding missing pets, to running errands around the haven. He had received a letter from Zelda to meet up with her in front of the Goddess statue, but he never could ignore a person in need.  
As he graciously accepted Fledge’s thanks for having moved the barrels over to the kitchen he went for the doors—  


“Working hard first thing in the morning, eh Link?”  


He stopped in his tracks and peered back over his shoulder at the girl who waved at him. “Yo, Link. How are you?”  


He smiled back at Karane – a girl with auburn hair, clad in green, and a senior in the Knight Academy – and gave her a thumb up in response. He always had been a man of few words and kept sentences short most of the time when he did speak, which was rare.  


“Good to hear. I’m well, too. Thanks for asking,” she said sarcastically and smiled at him. They shared a soft laugh. “So! Today is the big day! Feeling nervous?”  
Link merely shook his head and smiled.  


“Ooh someone is confident! Hah! Not that I could doubt you after seeing you on your Loftwing; you handled it better than even some of the official knights.”  


Link smiled and rubbed his neck with a gentle, “Thanks.”  


“I mean it! You may not show it that much, but your control as you soar is pretty unique. It’s like you and your Loftwing have a special bond different from the rest of us.” Karane crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ll make a fine knight, Link. I would wish you luck today, but I don’t think Luck has anything to do with your skills.”  


His smile became bashful. “…I had great teachers and helpful seniors.”  


A gentle heat crept over the brunette’s face. For a moment the two avoided the other’s eyes and awkwardly chuckled.  
“…Should I say `thank you´?” Link nodded and she grinned playfully. “Well then! Thanks! I’m glad I could be of help to my junior!”  


Link smiled at her and nodded when he suddenly remembered. “I should go. Zelda is waiting for me.”  
Why was there a twinge of reluctance at the prospect?  


Karane’s expression fell and she stared back at him deadpanned. “Oh, right. Zelda. You two have been joined by the hip since childhood. Guess I shouldn’t keep you.”  


“Mm. See you later,” said Link as he turned to leave—  


“Wait.” Karane jogged up to him, eyes focused and expression difficult to read. She brushed her hand against his left temple as she craned her head to press her lips chastely against it.  
He was taken aback. The touch was soft and fleeting, but the warmth lingered as she pulled away and stepped back with a sheepish smile.  
As if she read his mind, Karane chuckled. “Just because you don’t need Luck doesn’t mean I can’t wish you some. Do your best out there, Link!”  


He smiled back confidently, his cheeks a faint scarlet, and nodded before he left the academy with a spring in his steps.

**x.x**

“Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…Unite earth and sky… Bring light to the land…”  


He made his way to the small plaza in front of the giant Goddess statue. He could hear Zelda’s harp strings and her voice blending together to a beautiful tune. He listened as he approached, his footsteps eventually alerting the blonde girl.  


“Hey! Good morning, Link!” She greeted as she noticed him. “I’m glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you’d sleep in and forget to meet me this morning.”  
Link sheepishly rubbed his neck and bowed his head slightly – his way of apologizing sometimes – when a slight spark of annoyance made itself known. He dismissed it, but at the back of his mind it still lingered.  
“But look at this instrument!” She held out her golden harp, its surface reflecting the sunlight. “And look at this outfit! They’re mind to use today in the ceremony, since I’ll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren’t they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it’s just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends.”  


“Huh…Interesting…”Link admitted as he inspected it.  
Why was he lying? The instrument didn’t seem to impress him that much. Perhaps he just wasn’t feeling it today; he had busied himself right away since getting up and he hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet.  


“Right? It sounds gorgeous too. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today’s ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I’m going to make a great goddess today!”  
A sudden sharp twinge struck Link, threatening to twist his face with what felt like...exasperation?  
Why was that?  
It apparently went unnoticed as Zelda continued, “I got up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link!” She slowly spun around in front of him and smiled. “So…how do I look?”  


Link scratched his chin and examined her clothes with a quick glance. Was this really the reason she had forced him out of bed this morning? While he was glad he had managed to help people when he did, this felt underwhelming.  
“Hmm…The costume looks nice.”  


She arched an eyebrow incredulously. “And what exactly is _THAT_ supposed to mean, you goof? If you think I look silly, just come out and say it.”  
Oh boy.  


“Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today’s ceremony?”  


“Oh, hello, Father.”  


A tall, older, large man walked up to them and Link silently thanked whatever higher power had decided to help him out and distract Zelda.  


_Not the Goddess…_  
Wait what? Why not her?  


“Ah, Link, you’re here too, Outstanding. Given your capacity for sleep, it’s encouraging to see you up so early.”  


Link weakly chuckled at that.  


“If you win the ceremonial race, you’ll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there,” Zelda’s father said with a smile. It struck Link as odd, but he didn’t comment.  


“About that, Father…I don’t think Link can do it,” Zelda began. “He hasn’t practice much at all as of late! Even when he’s out riding his Loftwing, he’s just lazily gliding around, daydreaming! I really don’t know what he’s thinking!”  


Link shifted his gaze away from the other blonde as his brow furrowed.  


“Zelda, you shouldn’t worry—“ Her father then responded, but Link tuned out of the conversation.  
While Zelda did have a point if he was being frank, the way she went on about it was annoying. Worry or not, Link did glide around because he knew how to fly properly; he had practiced and poured everything into his training. How could she not know of this as a fellow student – as his friend?  
His mind drifted back to Karane. Would she be watching the race? He’d like for his seniors to come and watch; this was after all the rite to knighthood in Skyloft. They’d be his peers if he won, but his mind seemed focused on the auburn-haired girl. There was something about her today, like she was positively glowing.  
Karane was also kind and supportive, having helped him a lot in the academy. She had even given him hints about flying in their spare time. And Zelda…  
The headmaster’s daughter had been there for him, being his close friend that she was. She worried about him and that was kind of sweet of her, but right now it was more of a bother.  
And something didn’t feel right.  


“Listen, Link, you’d better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice before the race!” the aforementioned blonde stated and roused him from his thoughts as she grabbed Link by his wrist and pulled him with her. “Come on! You’ll thank me later!”  
She led him to the wooden platform and proceeded to pull him forward. “Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It’s almost time for the ceremony, so try and practice seriously for once!”  


He frowned at her. “Zelda…Something is wrong. I can’t sense him out there.”  


“Hmm? Oh yeah? Nice try, but you’re not fooling me, trying to weasel out of practice! Off you go!”  


“Zelda listen to me—“  


She pushed him.  
His childhood friend pushed him off the edge into the sea of clouds below.  


_“OK, Link, go ahead! Call your Loftwing!”_ He heard her shout as he was falling with gathering speed.  


Link whistled as loudly as he could and was met with the sound of air rushing past him.  
Not even a distant caw could be heard.  
His heart jumped in his chest.  


“Hang in there, Link! I’ve got you!”  
The blonde girl was riding her Loftwing in a straight dive towards him and Link would’ve glared at her if he wasn’t thankful enough to not meet an early demise.

**x.x**

_`For a bird to ignore the call of his master…It’s unheard of!´_  


It certainly was strange.  


Zelda was tending to her own Loftwing while Link searched for his, but where to start? Her father was talking to Horwell about the situation which would buy Link some time, but there was no guarantee that it would be enough for him.  


“Hey, Link! What’s the rush?”  
He stopped in his tracks outside the academy when Karane approached him. Just seeing her already made him smile despite his worries.  
“Say, you look all flustered. Did something happen? You weren’t gone that long…”  


Link sighed. “You see…” he began to explain, not skipping any details.  


“What?! Zelda pushed you off the platform?! What’s wrong with her?!”  


“I don’t know, but about my Loftwing-“  


“Oh, right. So you can’t find it….Umm…I don’t know what to tell you, I’ve been here at school the whole time since we saw each other earlier.” She scratched her chin, pondering. “Pipit is usually the one to ask about birds…He should be downstairs. Maybe you should talk to the Knight Commander as well? Something bad might’ve happened.”  


Link nodded and smiled before heading inside. He stopped at the doorway. “Thanks, Karane.”  


“Hey, anything for my junior,” she told him, her cheeks rosy-pink. “I’ll go ask around the plaza, alright?”  
And that had certainly helped; Pipit had offered to search as well while Link talked to the Knight Commander in order to acquire a sword; thankfully the man had seemed understandable as long as Link returned it as soon as he was done.  
Pipit had eventually gotten Fledge to spill the beans; Groose, the school bully and oafish-moron extraordinaire, had somehow managed to trap Link’s Crimson Loftwing in a cave so he couldn’t participate in the ceremony. The muscled idiot with a rotten attitude was known to try and sabotage for others, but to sink to this level was new low even for him.  


And yet the red-haired goon, who had been caught boasting about by both Link and Karane tried to dismiss it with that idiotic grin of his.  
“You know, we’re all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back,” he eventually retorted. “You’ve been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn’t change the fact—“  


“Oh piss off, you fucking idiot!” Karane lashed out as she brushed past Link with a stride that had Groose and his lackeys cowering. “It’s so pathetic how you’re envious of Link for being close to someone! It’s no wonder no-one in their right mind wants to hang out with you when you do things such as trapping other people’s Loftwings just so you can have a chance to win the race!”  


“Hey, I didn’t—! I don’t know what you’re on about! Don’t get cocky because you’re a senior or I’ll—“  


“Or what, Groose?” The voice was older, but rich in command, and earned everyone’s attention as the headmaster strode up to the group with Zelda and the instructors in tow. “What’s this I hear about you mistreating and imprisoning Loftwings, Groose?!”  


Groose timidly cowered along with his two friends. “I-I-It must be some kind of mistake! I would never try to sabotage for a classmate and—“  


“We’ve already been told by Pipit and Fledge about what you did,” the headmaster sternly interrupted.  


“H-Hey, he’s lying!”  


The headmaster crossed his arms. “Is that right? In that case you don’t mind if we wait with the race until Link’s Loftwing comes back? Because surely if it’s not locked away somewhere it should come back when called, but Zelda here informed me that it didn’t.”  


The red-haired idiot grimaced and averted his gaze.  


“Link,” the Knight Commander called. “If your Loftwing is trapped somewhere, you should keep that sword and check beyond the waterfall. That’s the only place I can think of unless it’s on one of the other islands.”  
“I’ll go with him!” Karane was quick to add. He turned to her and she met his gaze with a firm nod. “I’m one of the top students of when it comes to sword-practice. I can help."

The Knight Commander scratched his chin, pondering. “Hrm…Very well. It would be safer. Alright, head back to the sparring hall and fetch a sword, but I expect both of them to be back once you’re done with them.”  
Link and Karane merely nodded before jogging off and left Groose and his lackeys to their fates.

**x.x.x**

The Guardian chuckled to herself as she watched with glee how everything unfolded. The red-haired buffoon would get what he deserved, but her attention as always was with Link; the girl, Karane, was making progress, but Link’s noble soul would take some more doing before he could be influenced properly.  
His feelings were there though, budding. The interest in Karane was there; all she had to do was keep pushing the two of them in each other’s direction and their mutual attraction would take care of the rest.  


…But then, why play the patient game? Why not try and make Link hers by force? Her powers were boundless and by guarding the Triforce she already had all the means to shape the worlds to her own liking, bind the Hero’s soul to her and vanquish Hylia’s bloodline! No more would the Goddess set foot in Hyrule and Link and her, eternally bound to each other, would rule over Hyrule as—  


She snapped out of her train of thought, shaking her head clear.  


_“No.”_   


That kind of thinking was dangerous. She may have the best intentions for her darling hero, the Soul of the Hero – Link – would never approve of her or her actions if she went down that dark path. The innocent lives that she would have to step over to bring Hyrule to its knees would forever stain her hands. Link himself would try to stop her just as he had stopped any and all evil who had wished to claim Hyrule and the Triforce.  


No, she couldn’t do that – couldn’t step down that dark path. She didn’t want Link to hate her or risk the lives of the innocent who had nothing to do with this. The moment she crossed that horrible threshold her plan would be null. Only one life was worth hurting and that was Hylia’s mortal incarnation. Beyond that her happiness couldn’t be attainted this way.  


In time – despite how irrelevant it was to one such as her – he would come to love her for watching over him; _she_ , a demi-goddess of Time and Dimensions. And in the meantime she would give him special permission as the ladies flocked to him while Zelda was forced to the side-line, forgotten and dismissed as Link was given the attention, love, and pleasure he deserved. In the end his soul and heart would belong to hers alone.  
The Guardian smirked and waved her hand as magic flowed into the world according to her will…

**x.x.x**

After having fought their way through the waterfall cavern and reaching the other side the pair came to a narrow clearing leading down, further underneath the main chunk of land. Link’s swordsmanship had been remarkable, and Karane’s wasn’t anything to scoff at either with her being the senior.  


The redhead wiped her brow. “Phew…some fresh air and sunlight at last! Who would’ve thought there were monsters living this close?”  


“They shouldn’t be coming back anytime soon,” Link replied. He eyed the downhill path. “He should be down there—“  


_“Link!”_   


The pair turned to see a certain blonde fly in on her now restored Loftwing. “Hey, Link, I was hoping I’d find you here. I thought I’d fly around and help you look for your bird. How’s your search going?”  


“We think his Loftwing is down the path,” Karane stated. “We got this.”  


Zelda’s expression faltered ever so slightly, looking dejected. “Oh. W-Well, Groose and his gang are always hanging around the place up ahead, so that’s likely we we’ll find something, I’m sure.”  


“Oh you think?” Karane shot back.  


“Huh…?” Zelda turned around, facing the ever-expanding sea of clouds. “Who…Who’s that? Who’s calling for me?”  


Link and Karane exchanged stares. “Uh, Zelda-“  


“Oh, sorry, Link. I got distracted for a moment. Let’s go!”  


He nodded. “Right.”  
The pathway along the cliffy underside of the town was narrow and only accessible via Loftwings if you couldn’t fight; perfect for having your own hideout. There had even been a short wooden platform built for easier jumping off, but Link’s attention was elsewhere.  


“Link, look! There he is!” Karane shouted.  
Link gasped out in shock; his beloved Crimson Loftwing was trapped inside a small cave, the entrance barred with wooden planks bound by rope and metal affixed to its rocky mouth.  


He rushed forward, sword in hand, without hesitation. The ropes were thick, but a couple of swipes were enough to cut them apart as the planks fell.  
The second they were out of the way, his Crimson Loftwing strode out and stretched its wings and flapped with a shrill, happy cry. The giant bird craned its head towards Link and stepped closer, nuzzling him affectionately before turning and ran off the edge as it took to the skies.  
It soared around in circles, cawing excitingly, and flew off.  


“Look how happy he is…” Karane commented, arms crossed.  


“We should hurry though, Link,” Zelda interrupted. “Now that he’s free, you should fly to the ceremony…but…before you go, I have to ask you something. I…I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?”  


Link arched an eyebrow. “No, I didn’t.”  


“It’s been happening a lot lately. Almost like someone is calling out to me,” she continued, gaze cast to the sea of clouds and the boundless horizon. “Have you ever wondered what’s beneath the clouds-“  


Karane cleared her throat. “Link, we really should return to the ceremony.”  
Link nodded at her and jogged back up the path with the redhead behind him as Zelda watched them go.  


“Oh, right, I shouldn’t be wasting his time,” she commented and jumped off the platform, her Loftwing arriving shortly after at her call.

**x.x.x**

“Can you believe her?” Karane asked with an annoyed inflection in her voice. “She knew you’re in a hurry and yet she starts bringing up imaginary voices like you had all the time in the world. Ugh.”  


“It’s strange, though,” Link replied. “I wonder what that was about.”  


“Like I said, imagining things. Say, Link…”  
Karane slowed down to a stop at the maw of the cave.  


“Mm?”  


The redhead rubbed her neck, gaze cast to the ground. Her fair cheeks were a noticeable rosy-red. “Zelda…she’s playing the role of the Goddess this year, isn’t she? She’s gonna perform the ritual at the statue of the Goddess with you if you win…”  
Link nodded. The student who wins the annual Wing Ceremony is promoted to senior class, a step closer towards Knighthood, and further awarded with a tunic of a certain colour along with a gift from the Goddess-impersonator via a ritual. Pipit had won two years ago, and Karane last year.  
“…If you win, I’ll give you something better than what Zelda comes up with.” Her eyes met his. The shy smile that curved her lips gradually became a lopsided, however small, grin. “I’m certain you’ll like- no, _love_ it.”  


His heart stirred from that statement. Blood rushed from sudden vivid imagination and her expression left little to it.  
…Had Karane always been this…attractive?  


“Oh, right. Let’s not waste any more time,” she said. “Get back to the plaza and do your best, Link! I’ll be rooting for you from the side-line!”  
He nodded and sprinted off in a hurry, his mind firmly focused on the task at hand; the Wing Ceremony.  
Whatever happened afterwards would be a surprise.  
And he couldn’t wait.

**x.x.x**

The Wing Ceremony had been postponed a bit longer when Link arrived; apparently his Loftwing had appeared and attacked Groose and his friends, scratching and pecking ferociously. While the headmaster and the instructors managed to calm it down, Groose was scratched and bruised, and his hair completely ruined. His two lackeys had been scratched and kicked, but otherwise gotten off easy by comparison.  
Then there were the issues with said trio having mistreated an animal, attempted to sabotage for a fellow classmate, and their overall bullying of both Link and Fledge. It was generally agreed that the three of them did not display any behaviour worthy of knights, and the issues had been brought up with their parents. Until further noticed, neither of the trio was allowed to participate in the upcoming race and the rumours of their expulsion floated around rather quickly shortly after.  
Link and the rest of the class had participated in the ceremony as planned and while it had been a close call, Link managed to snag the small statuette just in time, securing his promotion to senior class in the Knight Academy.  


Following this victory, Zelda – for reasons Link couldn’t understand – jumped off the platforms and landed right in his arms (and his Loftwing’s back) with a laugh.  
“Don’t worry—I’m fine! Great flying, Link! Congratulations!”  
He let out a sigh, but managed a smile.  
“Now we better get on with the ceremony!”  
The trip to the giant statue of the Goddess had been short. Once there, Zelda was given the bird statuette and offered it at the top, followed by her playing the harp. The melody was the same Link had heard her play at the courtyard below earlier today, short as it was.  


Zelda faced him, positively beaming. She was enthusiastic about this, as was Link, but for completely different reasons he suspected. She held out her hand and he clasped it, kneeling down before her, and bowed his head.  


“Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony.”  
She paused, calm and collected, and recited the following words;  
 _Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you._  


Link kept his head down, waiting. He could hear cloth rustling.  


_The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you._  
He looked up. Zelda had in her outstretched hands a folded sailcloth – the one she had worn over her shoulders – and he humbly accepted it.  
“You know, they say that the Goddess gave the sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you’re holding isn’t the same one. I’ve been working hard to finish making this in time to give it to today’s champion. I’m really glad I got to give it to you, Link.”  


He smiled at her. He hadn’t expected a sailcloth of all things, but who was he to deny it.  
“Thank you.”  


She giggled. “Just make sure you take good care of it, OK?”  


He nodded. “I will.”  


She smiled warmly at him. “Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link.”  
A slight pang of annoyance made itself known. Why was she making this about her?  
“Now…”  
Zelda rested her hands behind her back, eyelids dipped low as she approached him with a slow gait. There was something alluring about her stance and Link found himself taken aback.  
“We really should finish up this ritual…”  


Her voice was alarmingly husky.  


“You…do know what happens at the end, right?”  
He gulped. Was it- No it couldn’t be. Or could it? A part of Link was excited, but…it felt subdued. As if the prospect wasn’t enough. Or rather that something didn’t feel right about this. Zelda was his childhood friend and Link had always thought she was cute. Her beauty had only become more apparent over the years and up until yesterday the idea of asking her out had frequently crossed his mind.  
And now he felt…little about it. His heart throbbed and the idea did make him smile, but it wasn’t the heart-racing moment he had thought he would have – that he had had in the past just thinking about this, about her.  
Karane suddenly came to mind; Link imagined her standing before him right now with her small grin and his heart hammered all of a sudden!  


“Uh-oh…”  


“And just what are you thinking? Don’t be silly. This is your big moment, Link.”  


“Huh?”  
She was suddenly barely a few inches from his face; something that should’ve had a bigger effect on him.  
“You have to jump off the statue!”  
His eyes widened and his mind came to a screeching halt.  


“Wait what—“  
What was this Déjà vu?  


Zelda spun him around and had him stand just one step away from the edge. “Do you see that big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the centre of it! Use the sailcloth right before you hit the ground!”  


“Hang on-“  


“If you were really fearless, you’d wait until the last second to use it. So, ready to jump?”  


Without even bothering to wait for a reply, Zelda – for the second time today – pushed Link off the edge.  


He let out a startled yelp as the courtyard approached him from underneath with gathering speed, his mind racing with what Zelda’s problem could possibly be, with the lead theory being that she was actively trying to kill him.  
Frantically he held out the sailcloth and found the maddening descent slow down significantly as wind caught the cloth.  


“Phew.”  


His heart wouldn’t stop pounding. The descent was gentle and it seemed like he was perfectly aligned with the center. Good.  
No need to do this all over again.  


He caught sight of something at the entrance to the courtyard during his slow fall and he immediately recognized Karane. The senior was leaning against the archway in its shadow, arms crossed and gaze firmly trained on him. He couldn’t see any further details given the distance even as he gradually fell closer to the ground, but he saw the auburn-haired girl fumble with her belt and pulled up her tunic, chainmail and all—  


Her breasts popped out with a jiggle.  


Link’s breath caught in his throat. Blood rushed through his body. Even though he could not see her that clearly, the act had the intended effect.  
Karane beckoned him with a simple “come hither” motion and let her tunic fall back down before adjusting her belt and then promptly left.  
Link’s feet touch the ground right then. He kept gawking at the entrance, his mind processing the moment repeatedly. Karane had…flashed him.  


She had bared herself to him.  


It was quite the contrast to their interaction this morning, but ever since then the senior had been on his mind and Link couldn’t deny that she was attractive. They had always gotten along well and, to be fair, Karane hadn’t tried to kill him _unlike a certain someone._  
He felt conflicted. On one hand he hadn’t really considered Karane like that despite the fact that it was generally agreed that she was popular with male students. She was kind, supportive, and had always been willing to spend time with Link to give him a few pointers here and there.  
And then there was Zelda; his childhood friend. She was sweet, kind…and recently, mildly annoying for some reason. Link couldn’t put his finger on why that was.  
The shift in attraction and attention was curious and could only be described like magic; something otherworldly, a spiritual pull that had Link’s mind constantly wander back to Karane…and judging by her behaviour just now, Karane was attracted to Link.  
And Link, despite having previously thought only of Zelda over the years, could not deny that Karane was easy on the eyes.  
Heat suffused his face as he began to walk out of the courtyard. His pace became a firm stride the more he fought of his senior’s malleable mounds, the glimpse of the pale swells making blood pound in his pointy ears. He needed to seek her out.  


He _wanted_ to seek her out. The ceremony was over and he fulfilled his promise to his friend. He had time.  


“Ah, Link! There you are!”  


He stopped right outside the upper academy doors when the headmaster and instructor Owlan caught up to him, the latter carrying something.  
“May I first congratulate you for winning the race, boy!” The older man began.  


“Indeed, that was some impressive flying you displayed,” Owlan added. “A bit reckless and daring at times, granted, but you did well.”  


“Thank you, instructor Horwell, sir,” Link replied with a bow.  


“I’m glad we found you when we did; we figured you would want your new uniform!” The headmaster excitedly stated. He turned to Horwell who revealed the folded bundle of clothes in his hands. “I had my doubts about the colour at first, but the green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year and to be honest, I can’t imagine a more fitting colour for you!”  


Link quietly gasped. He had completely forgotten about the knight uniform students received upon winning the race.  
“Why don’t you go try it on before you enjoy the rest of the day? I’m certain the measurements are spot on, but you never know.”  


“I will. Thank you.”  


“Congratulations once again, young man,” said the headmaster before turning to leave. Horwell, after handing over the uniform, was quick to follow as the two headed off to the bazaar most likely.  


Link eyed the green tunic in his hands and smiled with pride.  
He would need to make a stop by his room before finding Karane.

**x.x.x**

The clothes fit like a glove. Link checked himself in the mirror; the green tunic, the chainmail, the gloves and arm-bracers, and even the belt and sword sheath across his back all came together. Horwell had been right about the measurements.  


“You look like a real Knight now,” someone commented.  
Link spun around towards the door, his face reddening as he met Karane’s gaze; the auburn-haired senior stepped inside his room and firmly closed the door upon entering, locking it in the process.  


“And it’s green…we match rather nicely now, wouldn’t you say?”  


“Mm.” He nodded. “We do…”  


She took off her beret and twirled it around a single finger before letting it fly off across the room. “So how was the Goddess’ reward?”  
Link didn’t furnace her with an answer.  
“Not worth it then. Gotcha.” She smirked, the expression bordering between cockiness and genuine affection, as she stepped closer. “Could you see me properly back there?”

Heat blushed his cheeks a gentle red. “…Kind of.”  


She chewed on her lip and smiled, heat rushing to her face as well as she stepped even closer. “…Want a closer look?”  
There it was: the rush of blood. The frantic pounding in his chest. His mind raced as his body reacted in ways he had never experienced before, not even with Zelda! There was a pull; call it magic, call it lust, but Link found himself drawn even more towards his senior. The allure, the pique in his interest, it was almost overwhelming.  
What was this overpowering Desire?!  


“Yes.”  


Karane hummed, pleased, and undid her belt. She wiggled her eyebrows at him and lifted her tunic and chainmail, bunching them up just above her cleavage as her breasts popped into Link’s view.  
He sharply inhaled. His gaze was immediately firmly trained on lightly tanned, rather generously endowed mounds of flesh pushed up by a balcony-bra that showed off pert, dusky nipples that stood sweetly at attention, begging to be touched – to be suckled on.  


“Well…?” Despite her confidence, the blushing crimson on her cheeks gave away Karane’s embarrassment. Or was it anticipation? “What do you think? I know for a fact that they’re bigger than Zelda’s little buttercups.”  


He could only nod.  


“Is it just me or is it actually getting hot in here?” Without waiting for a reply she pulled the tunic and chainmail, along with the linen shirt, up and tossed the bundled layers of articles to the floor with a dull thud. She stretched her arms, displaying her bared upper body to Link in the process and pushed out her chest with a slight smirk. “Oh yeah. Much better, wouldn’t you agree?”  


His pupils dilated. Heat broke out over his skin, fingers twitching restlessly.  
Before she could even ask, Link was mirroring her undressed state by shedding his tunic and cap. His mind was blank; there was only Desire and wantonness spurring him on as he moved, unbridled and fixated only on the girl in front of him.  
His body, toned and lean, was an untouched canvas of muscles born from years of training since young age and steady exercising. Karane’s eyes locked on, gaze drifting down to his abdomen in wordless appreciation before meeting his eyes with silent beckoning. Her tongue poked past her lips, wetting them, and then she took a step forward.  
So did Link. His arms stretched out for her hips as she got close as hers quickly looped around his neck, both pulling each other close, closer still, until their warm bodies melded against each other in a tight embrace.  


Their lips were scorching caresses, their kisses shameless and deep, with a taste of fruit from recent snacks. It was a dance of fire, their osculation dictated by their tongues and subservient to the rhythm of their wild heartbeats.  
Dopamine poured forth, their bodies reacting to each other’s touch. Why had they not done this earlier? Why had they gone this long before either of them acted on their feelings – their desire? It felt so natural – so **right.**  
Knowledge from sexual education sprung to mind as they waltzed closer to Link’s bed. He kissed a trail from the corner of Karane’s mouth, tracing her jawline and down her throat as she angled her head with a purr and fisted his hair.  


“Link…!”  


He suckled her skin and nipped at the surface. A hand palmed her right breast, kneading it firmly as she caressed his broad back.  
“Bed…!” Karane huskily uttered.  


She was guided to the edge of the bed and between sitting down and being gently pushed, Karane landed on the soft mattress as she eagerly draped her hands over Link’s bare chest and down to the front of his pants with chuckle.  
The article of clothing was pulled down as Link kicked off his boots. Everything became a haze; more clothes piled up on the floor as the auburn-haired senior laid down flat on her back, pulling off her own boots before fumbling with her pants.  


“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this!”  


Neither could he. Link ceased mid-climbing into bed, eyeing the girl up and down.  
Karane’s impressive chest was heaving with each breath, her skin lightly tanned and her face a gentle crimson. Her eyes were unfocused and calm like the moment before a storm. Auburn hair was freed and spread over his pillow, her bangs matted to her face. Her lips were slightly parted in silent askance and her fingers absentmindedly drew small circles around a small nipple. The front of her pink panties was noticeably darker and damp, and her splayed legs were quivering.  
A vague scent was beginning to permeate the room and it was driving them both wild.  


This wasn’t like them. And yet it felt like they were both true to themselves for the first time in their lives.  
Link hiked his thumb under the waistline of his underwear and pulled down.  
Karane’s gaze was glued to his crotch as she shimmied out of her panties.  
He caught glimpse of her small tuft of auburn hair forming a nice landing strip above her sex before the unmistakeable bundle of nerves came into view, followed by the rest.  


His breath hitched in his throat. Karane’s sex, on full display, was a pretty pink colour, but the sheer wetness that made it glisten was something else. Her pussy quivered sweetly while she balled up the article and gently tossed it aside, followed by a gasp.  


“Oh my, Link. You’ve been holding out on me.”  
He blinked and followed the girl’s gaze. He had stopped mid-stripping, but his underwear had been pulled down to above his knees, giving Karane a good long view of his erect cock. He pulled the underwear down and left it on the floor, eyeing the older girl as she gawked back at him, and the magnetic pull of their mutual attraction intensified.  
They could barely keep their hands to themselves as they scrambled over Link’s, wanting to do a thousand things all at once and not knowing where to begin.  
Eventually they simply settled on lying down as Karane laid flat on her back and pulled Link down with her.  


His heartbeat resonated in his ears. He didn’t know where to look between the auburn-haired girl’s face, breasts, and body, while the girl knew were exactly to _touch._  


A hand drifted over his buttock and another over his shoulder as she gently pulled him closer with a wanton wildness in her eyes, and Link found himself mirroring the same fire in his as he moved in based on knowledge.  
He positioned himself properly as Karane spread her legs invitingly. There were so many things they wanted to do, but then, why the rush? They both had a distinct feeling this wouldn’t be the only time together.  
Link aligned himself and guided his cock towards her entrance. The slick secretion smeared at the crown as he prodded forward and the pair shuddered from the electric contact.  


Once more look into each other’s eyes and the pair knew they couldn’t endure a moment longer without the needed touch –the needed embrace.  
His long, throbbing cock slid inside her quivering pussy at an unhurried pace, the moment being savoured. The warmth, the wetness, the pulsing of his endowment; it was a torrent of emotions and sensations that seared through nerves until something ruptured.  


Their lips crashed together in a stormy kiss as Link plunged his hips forward, their virginities gone in a single, quickly fleeting moment with a flash of pain that bled into a blooming pleasure as their bodies erupted into sizzling heat.  
By pure instinct they moved their bodies in synergy. Link thrust, burying his cock as deep as he could inside velvety depths. As he pulled back, Karane rolled her hips against his.  


She kissed him, hot and satisfying, and nipped at his lip with a shudder. “Ahh…Oh Link…! Link, it feels amazing…!”  


Link moaned and thrust forward as his muscles coiled. “Karane…!”  


He buried his face in her neck and shuddered, his pace quickening. Her scent – vague sweat and something floral she used to wash her body – filled his nostrils, enticing him further.  


_“Karane!”_   


Her sex clenched down mightily around Link’s shaft with a blissful tremor as she clawed at his back. “Link! Link!” She cried out, her voice throaty. She clasped a hand over her mouth instantly and moaned into her palm.  


The wooden frame of the bed groaned beneath them in their tryst.  


The tight, wet sensation made them both twitch, their digits flexing and relaxing sporadically. When Link pulled out, Karane groaned and clamped down, hugging him tighter; when he thrusted back inside, they both shuddered and tensed. The pleasure from the repeated, slick, sweet friction spread from synapse to synapse like a blaze to the point that they were both nearly spasming.  


The overload of sensations was anything they had ever felt, otherworldly and overwhelming. With this they were no longer `pure´ as the adults would say – now they were adults! They had taken the final step towards adulthood with this carnal act, their innocence gone and lost to the muffled voices and the slapping of flesh, building up heat.  
Wetness exploded into the furnace that was the junction of their sexes and Karane tossed her head to the side with a strangled cry.  


“Why did it take us this long to get to this point?!” She uttered out in a heaving wail, immediately clasping a hand over her mouth right after. Her chest pushed against Link’s as the blond pushed his hips faster, melting onto her as ecstasy licked at their bones and rendered them to a hot, pliant, gooey mess.  


“I don’t, _nnhf_ , know.”  


It was all he could say. There was no answer to that good question. They hadn’t exactly thought of each other like this; as potential lovers. The attraction had never been this strong – so magnetically pulling.  
Perhaps they had both just needed a little push.  


Karane’s stressed pussy quivered and clenched its silky inner walls around with another flood of excitement. Her senses exploded and she thrashed against Link, scratching up his back in the process as the blond buried his face in her cleavage, pumping his hips.  


Their bodies were an erratic rhythm going back and forth, basking in a sheen of sweat and pleasure breaking out all over. The heavy pulsing of Link’s shaft and the twitching clenching of Karane’s vaginal channel intensified as the bucked and thrusted frantically in a near mindless haze.  


Karane snaked her arms around Link’s neck as he pushed and pressed against her. Their lips sealed tightly in a fierce yet longing kiss, silencing their voices that would’ve otherwise alarmed anyone walking past outside of what was transpiring behind a locked door – the earthly, sensuous desire that took place between two people who had up until today not even humoured the thought of bedding one another.  


Their hearts thundered like the erratic flapping of a distressed Loftwing, rippling over onto each other. The pleasure had to give, and the spark that finally pushed the two of them over the edge was like a spout of flame that burned pleasantly and sealed their copulation that had robbed them of their innocence.  
Link moaned, short and in staccato. His body tensed up as he pushed deep and stayed there, his cock pumping thoroughly into velvety depths his virile semen in strong spurts. He pulled out and doubled down, slamming his hips into Karane’s, and kept ejaculating further, draining himself in a torrent of heat as the older girl locked her legs behind him, tremoring in place as she kissed the blond in her throes of their excruciatingly intense orgasms.  


The spiritual sensation of their seemingly never-ending heights was heart-pounding; more so than free-falling from the back of a Loftwing! It was a flare of venereal flames with the softness of pillows and duvets and the tenderness of a tight hug in a glorious, amazingly long bodily reaction from their overworked sexes.  
Link and Karane parted with a need for oxygen, their breathing heavy and their throats spent from the shrill moaning their kisses had prevented from spilling out. Eyes, heavy-lidded, dreamy, and unfocused, met each other and beheld one another in fondness and silently appreciative.  
He caressed her cheek. She ran fingers through his hair. The gaze gradually became more focused, unblinking and intense as their lips inched closer and their breathing slowing down—  


A sharp series of knocks from the door startled them, breaking them out of their reverie as one of the teachers called from the other side of the door;  
 _“Link! Link! Are you there?! There’s been an emergency!”_ Owlan called out. _“Zelda has gone missing! We fear that she has fallen beyond the cloud barrier!!!”_  


He straightened, eyes wide. A bang of fear stabbed at him as his mind raced through unpleasant thoughts as Guilt reared its ugly head and bared its fangs. How had this happened? What had happened?! Would Zelda have fallen if Link had stayed with her after the ritual? What if he hadn’t been lured away and—  


Karane’s hand palmed his cheek and turned his face back towards her as she smiled a crooked, charming smile. “Few more minutes…please?”  
She rolled her hips against him and Link shivered. He leaned back down, pressing her lips against the older girl’s, and let himself be pulled back against her body as they basked in the afterglow.


End file.
